HPCR05
The Team Is Complete! We Are Pretty Cure! (チームは完了です！私たちはプリキュアです！''Chīmu wa kanryō desu! Watashitachiha Purikyua desu!) is the fifth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 54th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on the completion of the team. Plot The Cures celebrate because all the members of the team are here. The mascots give them a special phone-like device to communicate with each other when apart. Hanae mentions that this phone will be useful at school. But soon, another Desert Emissary called Hajar appears, and he creates a Desertrian! Can the Cures work together to defeat Hajar? Synopsis Hanae claps her hands together and says that she is so happy that all members of the team were together. The mascots then hold out a wrapped box with a ribbon tied around it, and they say that it is a present. The Cures excitedly open it up, to reveal phones! Hanae receives the pink phone with a heart on it, Ayano receives the blue phone with a diamond on it, Hinata receives the yellow phone with a club on it, and Rina receives the purple phone with a spade on it. Cologne says that the phones will allow the Cures to communicate each other whenever they are apart. Hanae jokes that the phone will be useful at school, but Chypre firmly says that it is only for Pretty Cure to use. That night, Hanae has a strange dream of herself (as Cure Rose) and another girl fighting. She tries to stop fighting, but she won't, and the other girl seemed exhausted, and seemingly ready to give up. Cure Rose felt herself clench her fist and raise her arm, and in a shock, she realised that she was about to throw a punch. Before she could, Hanae woke up, with beads of sweat appearing on her forehead. The next day, Hanae tells Hinata about the strange dream, while Hinata mentions that she also had a dream like that! The girls call Ayano and Rina, who have also had dreams like the ones Hanae had! Hanae and Hinata then meet a new transfer student from Saku Academy, called Hino Yuuki, who seemed cold and distant. After school, Hanae, Hinata, Chypre and Potpourri were meeting up with Ayano, Rina, Coffret and Cologne. Hanae asked if they could go over to Rina's house for two reasons: they had not been over there yet; and she wanted to work on their homework together. Everyone started to laugh, when a voice said that laughing was pointless. The Cures looked over at the shadows and saw Yuuki, who told them that friends were people who would just let others down, and that it was better to work by yourself. Hanae argued that friends were important, and said that whenever she was feeling down, a friend would always come over to cheer her up. Hanae and Yuuki began to argue, however, a Desert Emissary appeared. However, this was not Aranya. The man introduced himself as Hajar, and that he was sent by Lady Sabakuno Namida to defeat the Pretty Cure. He looked at Yuuki's Heart Flower and saw that it was wilting, then steals it from him! He merges the Heart Flower with a skateboard, and it changes into a Desertrian. Coffret then takes the crystal sphere that has Yuuki encased within it, and tells the Cures to transform. They finally transform as a team together, and begin fighting the Desertrian. The Desertrian shouts out Yuuki's cries of despair, and shouts that he was jealous that other people had friends, so he tried to split friendships apart so people would know how he felt all the time. Cure Rose shouts out that anyone can make a friend when they take the time to get to know that person, and a friendship starts to blossom. Hajar asks what if that person instantly hates them. Cure Ocean replies that even so, they can still work hard and try their best all the time. The Desertrian, stunned, then stops fighting, and the Cures begin to weaken it. When they have, Cure Rose performs "Rose Shower" to purify it, and the Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into a unconscious Yuuki. Hajar remains calm about the defeat, and says that he hopes to fight them again soon, and disappears. All four Cures then reverted back into their civilian forms. Yuuki then wakes up and says that he had a strange dream of becoming a monster, but four girls taught him the importance of friendship and saved him. Hanae tells him that love is heaven's gift, and thanks to it, they can all be friends, and Yuuki, smiling, agrees. Ayano also says that union is strength, and friendship can help make the union stronger. Major Events * Hino Yuuki and Hajar appear for the first time. * The Cures transform as a team for the first time. * The fifth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Hajar * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Hino Yuuki Trivia * The opening card features Cure Sunburst in honour of her birthday. Gallery HeartcatchPrettyCure30.jpg|Coffret picks up the crystal sphere Heartcatch.Mirage.Cures.full.321009.jpg|The group pose Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures